


A Thing™

by RottenHarley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenHarley/pseuds/RottenHarley
Summary: It had become A Thing™ between them. Of course, as all Things™ do, it began as a joke.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 366





	A Thing™

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo,, so my first post here :) This has been sitting in my folder for a hot minute... hope you enjoy:)

It had become A Thing™ between them. Of course, as all Things™ do, it began as a joke.

The team was eating breakfast that Bobby made when Eddie came in late. The seats at the table were full.

"Edmundo is late again?" Buck crowed from his seat at the end. "Is this gonna be a new thing for you?"

Chimney knocked his shoulder against Buck's. "Even if he's late to work for the rest of his life, you still won't be the favorite."

The other side of the table laughed while Buck pouted. Hen smiled at him, "At least you'll always be the baby of the house."

This time Eddie fell into the laughter of the table as Buck spluttered indignantly. "Eddie's newer than I am!"

"Don't worry, you can still be the baby," Eddie said as he brushed past Buck to get himself a plate.

Once he got his food, he started towards one of the other tables closer to the balcony when Chimney called out to him, "Eddie! Why don't you sit with us?"

Eddie looked expectantly back at him, then at the table with clearly no more room, raising an eyebrow. Buck pushed back in his seat a little, patted his leg. "Come here, Eds. You can sit with me."

"I'm fine with an actual seat, so-" He moved again for the empty, smaller table.

"I guess if you're so fragile. We wouldn't wanna drag Eddie out of his itty-bitty comfort zone." Buck grinned over at Chim and Hen. Eddie met Bobby's gaze at the other end, but the man just shrugged in a _you know I don't control any of that_ kind of way.

Eddie knew what Buck was doing. This taunting game he liked to play. There was no way he was going to fall for it. _Well,_ he thought. _It's not falling for it if I know what he's doing._ So he shrugged and walked over, plopping down right in Buck's lap.

Chimney and Hen started laughing immediately, Bobby grinning into his food, as Buck choked and spluttered. Eddie glanced back over his shoulder. "What? Was that not an invitation?" He had to hold back a laugh, "I mean, if you can't handle it-"

He made a move to stand, but Buck put a hand on his waist, holding him there. It was gentle enough that Eddie could go if he wanted, but also enough pressure to persuade him to stay. Eddie felt something shift in his chest. And oh. _Oh._ That was new.

"You wish, Diaz." He reached around Eddie for his coffee, pink climbing up his neck.

"Don't call me Diaz."

And that was that. Every time there weren't enough chairs at the table, either Eddie or Buck sat in the other's lap. It became so normal that they began doing it even when there were enough seats. It was just their Thing™.

Of course, this made things very difficult on Eddie. Now he knew things about Buck that he hadn't before. Like how he normally sat leaning back in his chair, sprawled out to relax. But when Eddie sat with him, he leaned against his back, resting his chin on Eddie's shoulder. When he needed something, he'd just man-handle Eddie around until he could get it (that did weird things to his heart), but never holding him in a way that he couldn't leave if he wanted to (which also did weird things to his heart). And when Buck sat on Eddie, he was more careful of his movements, each seemingly calculated. He didn't move too fast or talk with his hands as much, careful not to accidentally smack him in the face with any flailing.

With all this, Eddie had a lot to think about. He wasn't quite oblivious. He knew that he was attractive and could usually tell when someone wanted him. But with Buck it was different. _It was Buck._ He was so afraid of messing things up, he didn't want to look too closely at any signs. He didn't want to ruin this.

But it all came to a head one day, after a particularly bad shift. It was a pileup, many people dead on arrival, and more were obviously not going to make it. By the time the team made it back to the firehouse, the call was weighing on everyone. Bobby made them restock the trucks then take a break, trying to ease the tension.

Eddie finished showering then made his way up the stairs. Buck was sitting on one of the couches, staring blankly at the TV. Something twisted in Eddie's heart at the sight of him. He moved to sit next to him, but when he passed in front of Buck, he was pulled down onto his lap. Buck buried his head in Eddie's shoulder. After a moment, Eddie shifted so he could put an arm around Buck and his head was leaning more into his chest.

Sitting there, not even Hen or Chim making fun of them, it all seemed to click for Eddie. Time was a fleeting thing. He didn't know for sure he'd mess things up, but he also didn't know if he wouldn't. He just knew their Thing™ was changing.

He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Buck's head. "It's movie night," he paused. "You're still coming?" Buck nodded, but other than that, didn't move. "Christopher will be happy to see you." Another pause. "I think you should stay over tonight."

Buck lifted his head to look at Eddie. He must've seen something there he liked because he smiled, small and slow, squeezing his arms a little tighter around Eddie. Then leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. Yeah, time was fleeting, so he couldn't wait for the important things.


End file.
